Like Father Like Son
by Nekotan1999
Summary: Tsuna never understood why his dad was never there. But when he took on the title of decimo, he finally found out the reason Iemitsu was never there. Family fic...maybe.


Hi! Just a little tidbit for all my followers! If you want me to continue this story, it will turn into a multi-shot fic. This would be a KHR fanfic since it's my latest craze.

This story was inspired by all the Iemitsu-bashing stories. It just a little insight on Iemitsu's side of the story. I just feel bad for Iemitsu. It's not his fault that it was like this after all.

I don't own anything…though if I did…the ending would not be so…sudden.

Sit back and enjoy!

**Like Father, Like Son**

As a little boy, Tsuna never understood why his dad never came home except during those rare periods of time when he would return and Mama would be so happy. Yet, when he left, she would stay up at night and cry.

Little Tsuna never liked that.

In fact, he hated the bast- no, _the man_, who left such a wonderful woman alone like that. He absolutely loathed the fact that he acted so arrogantly when he was home, drinking and watching TV, not even helping Nana while feeding her ridiculous lies that even _Dame-Tsuna _could see right through. So of course Nana (as naïve she might be) could too.

There always was a limit after all.

When Tsuna finally learned of his dad's profession as CEDEF boss, he almost grabbed a knife and stabbed the fucking bastard.

Why? If he was in the mafia, why put Nana in danger by marrying her, and even giving birth to a kid? Being married to a Mafioso, and not even knowing that, was dangerous, and it could **kill** Nana. So why didn't he spare Nana the agony of not seeing the one she loved so much, and taking the risk? Was he so confident that he could save Nana? Or was he just that fucking irresponsible and idiotic?

The answer was only given to him when he took on the cape that represented the boss and became the Neo Vongola Primo. On the first day h accepted the cloak, he called his CEDEF boss out. The blonde immediately flinched before he followed the order.

He softly knocked on the Decimo's door.

"Come in." Tsuna's voice had matured over the years, reaching a low baritone that compelled many to obey. The CEDEF boss opened the door gently before bowing slightly to his son. "Decimo…you called me?" Caramel eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the blonde greet him stiffly. "Iemitsu-san." the blonde winced at the fact that his own son called him by his _name_. "Sit down." He stiffly walked to a leather seat before sitting down.

"Sawada Iemitsu, on the orders of the Decimo of the Vongola, on the 14th of October, you are hereby released from your position as CEDEF boss." Iemitsu gaped. "You shall be succeeded by-"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Iemitsu-san, you are nearing 50, it is time for your retirement. As I was saying-" Iemitsu stood up and banged his hands on the desk. "I refuse." The brunet looked at the man opposite him. "I refuse to retire." The brunet looked at him. "If I retire and stay with Nana…I might put her in danger." The brunet looked at him before turning to a piece of paper.

"You will be succeeded by Basil. Before you retire, I, as Don of Vongola, have one last mission for you. Until you die, you are ordered to protect Sawada Nana as her spouse, from all Mafioso. Make her happy, give her the love you couldn't give for the last 14 years…_otou-san_." Iemitsu looked at his son, his amber eyes widening incredulously. He stared at the young boss for a while before letting out a sigh and sitting down again. He looked down resignedly before he started chuckling.

"Arigatou…Tsuna." The brunet nodded tersely. "You know… I really didn't want to leave Nana behind." The brunet went into his paperwork but Iemitsu knew he was listening.

"I was scared. I was scared that if other Famiglias wanted to attack the Vongola...they would attack her. I know that I could just let her know about the Mafia…but I didn't want her smile…it was so pure…it was the reason I fell in love with her…I…I didn't want to taint it. I didn't want her to know about this world. I wanted to keep that smile. But…I loved her so much, I couldn't let her go. I wanted to hold her close, I couldn't think of other guys touching her. I wanted her so much…so I went back as much as possible, despite me knowing that there was a risk of Mafioso connecting the dots and killing her…and you."

Iemitsu looked at his son.

"I didn't actually want you to become Decimo… But nono…he was like the father I never had. He was so broken when his sons died… I just wanted him to be happy again…So I offered you to become a candidate." He ducked his head as tears fell out his eyes.

"I wished and prayed that one day I could leave the mafia so we could just become a family again. But you can never leave once you step foot into this world."

"I hated you." Iemitsu looked up. Tsuna had just finished signing forms as he set the papers into a neat pile on the large mahogany table. "When you left, Kaa-san would stay up at night, when she thought I was sleeping, and cry. But I knew. And I blamed you." Iemitsu cringed at the pure loathing in his son's voice. "When I had just started training, and I learned of your profession, I didn't want to become Decimo because I didn't want to end up like you. But I didn't want my friends to be hurt because I was so weak. So I accepted the training, but not the title." Tsuna looked at Iemitsu in the eye, his chocolate brown orbs flashing a fiery orange.

"But in the end, I had no choice. Plus, Reborn was being annoying." Tsuna tilted his head as a gunshot shot past him into the bullet-proof glass behind him and falling to the ground. "I got rather irritated and after I met everyone and heard what had happened to them, I wanted to change the mafia. I still want to…And I will." The orange turned brighter.

"I feel the same way as you." Iemitsu looked confused. "I wanted to protect Kyoko, Haru and Kaa-san. I wanted to keep them happy and I still quite regret the fact that I had told Kyoko and Haru about the mafia. I could tell that the light of their smile had dimmed slightly. I would rather it stay at that level rather than diminish further. They are not like Hana, they are too innocent, and they cannot handle the full darkness of this world. Well, not like I am saying Hana is not innocent…much." Tsuna avoided a rush of cloud flames as it flew at him.

"In any case, now I understand how you feel. That is why I decided that it is time to retire. Namimori is still under Kyoya's protection, but as inhumane he is, he is still human. He cannot protect it all the time. And his committee is still rather inexperienced." Tsuna looked at him. "Otou-san, could you help protect everyone back home?" The blonde looked at him before grinning. "Fine. But you have to come back at least once a month for dinner, Nana would be happier like that." Tsuna looked at him as the orange in his eyes faded slightly. He nodded before smiling. "Of course."

Despite how different Tsuna is from his father, they are still both father and son. Their feelings of protection for their family are the same.

As the saying goes…

_Like Father, Like Son_.

**Omake**

Iemitsu stood up and walked towards the door. He needed to pack and leave. Before he left the room, he turned towards tsuna. "Ne...Tsuna. I.. I am sorry that I wasn't part of your childhood." Tsuna looked at him before smiling. "It's okay. Just be the loving husband you are to Kaa-san."

When Iemitsu left, Tsuna sighed before calling out. "You know…For Mafioso, you really cannot be stealthy." There was silence before everybody went out

"Ahaha, so you found after all, Tsuna."

"Urusai, Yakyuu-Baka! Gomenesai, Jyuudaime, for eavesdropping on your conversation with your father!"

"Hmmm. The Vongola is rather merciful eh…"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi just called the skylark weak."

"Hn. I am not weak, pinapple herbivore."

"You have grown extremely, SAWADA!"

"Damn monkey. Your father better protect Kyoko."

"Dame-tsuna, I have taught you well."

Tsuna smiled as he stood up and walked over to the group. He slowly slipped on his gloves as bright orange flames appeared on his palms and forehead. "Why thank you guys." His smile turned sweeter, too sweet actually. "But I would rather if I could talk to my father in **private** for just a moment."

The group paled, except for Reborn and Hibari. But they were evidently stepping back as the young don went closer, smile still in place.

"**Time for some disciplining!**"

The tenth Vongola guardians, the sun guardian's wife (aka the Cloud Sakura) and the sun arcobaleno disappeared for a few days after that day. During that time, the Decimo had a wide smile on his face.

When asked about the disappearance, he would simply laugh and smile sadistically. "Do you **really **want to know?"

It became an unofficial rule to never eavesdrop on the Decimo when he was talking about personal things and fixing relationships with his father.

**Like Father, Like Son END**

Wow…That was rather…OOC… Um… If you want me to continue my one-shots, I can. Just leave your requests in the reviews I suppose. Bye!


End file.
